Tessai Tsukabishi
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 12 maja | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 200 cm | waga = 138 kg | przynależność = Sklep Urahary | poprzednia przynależność = Korpus Kidō, Soul Society | zawód = Wspólnik detaliczny | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca Korpusu Kidō, wielki szef Kidō | poprzedni zespół = Plik:KidoMini.png Korpus Kidō | partner = Kisuke Urahara | poprzedni partner = Hachigen Ushōda | bazy operacyjne = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja =? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Kidō | debiut w mandze = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Kiyoyuki Yanada | angielski głos = Michael Sorich | hiszpański głos = Enric Isasi-Isasmedi (Hiszpania) Martín Soto (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest pracownikiem sklepu Urahary, jak i przyjacielem Urahary i Yoruichi z dzieciństwa. Około 100 lat temu był kapitanem Korpusu Kidō. Wygląd Jest wielkim, opalonym, muskularnym mężczyzną z dużymi wąsami. Nosi okulary i najczęściej również fartuch. Kiedy był kapitanem Korpusu Kidō nosił uniform Shinigami, nad którym nosił niebieski płaszcz. W początkowych odcinkach anime miał brodę, która została później usunięta. Charakter Tessai jest cichym, bardzo spokojnym, trzeźwo myślącym człowiekiem, który spełnia rolę źródła dyscypliny dla Jinty (za jego złośliwe zachowanie). Jest bardzo lojalny wobec Urahary i starannie dba o jego sklep. Gdy Urahara kichnął, Tessai natychmiast wyszukał leki na przeziębienie (z powodu których Urahara nabawił się bólu brzucha). Jako jeden znielicznych lubi też potrawy przyrządzane przez Inoue. Historia thumb|left|190px|Tessai Tsukabishi podcas dni jako kapitan [[Korpus Kidō|Korpusu Kidō]] Zanim stał się kapitanem, Tessai dorastał w rezydencji Shihōin w Seireitei w Soul Society, z przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa Yoruichi Shihōin i Kisuke Uraharą.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strona 20 W pewnym momencie został kapitanem Korpusu Kidō i był rzadko widywany w miejscach publicznych.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 8 Tessai ma co najmniej 200 lat. Kiedy Rukia powiedziała słowo "Quincy" on odpowiedział, że "to przywołuje wspomnienia".Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strona 12 thumb|left|190px|Tessai przybywa na zgromadzenie kapitanów Approximately 101 years ago, Tessai and his lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda were called to the emergency meeting being held by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in order to be a part of the investigation team, looking into the disappearance of 9 Dywizja captain Kensei Muguruma and his squad. Upon their arrival, Captain Ukitake makes note of the fact that he hasn't seen Tessai in some time and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku states that it's an honor to be in his presence. Tessai is then told by Yamamoto to go to the investigation site, but Shunsui questions the Captain-Commander on whether it was a bad idea to send both the Kidō Corp's captain and lieutenant when they had no idea of what awaited them. Yamamoto asks him what he would suggest to which Shunsui replies that it would be best to send his lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, as she could use the experience from the situation. Yamamoto agrees to the substitution and Shunsui asks Tessai if he is fine with stepping down from the mission. Tessai tells him that he doesn't mind and that he will accept the offer and take a break. thumb|right|190px|Konfrontacja Aizena z Uraharą Later that night, Tessai confronted Urahara as the latter sneaked out of Seireitei to make an investigation of his own. Tessai complimented Urahara on the unique aspect of his cloak (which hid his spiritual energy), while the latter was taken back by the sudden appearance of the Kidō Captain. In Tessai's presence, Urahara asked if he was there to stop him. Tessai noted that he saw the look on his face earlier and knew what he would do. He also reassured a stunned Urahara by telling him that he would be accompanying him to pursue the investigation team as he couldn't let him go alone, sensing something bad was going to happen that night. thumb|left|190px|Tessai Tsukabishi używa [[Kidō#Hadō|Hadō #88]] Later that night, Urahara and Tessai made their timely arrival to stop then 5 Dywizja lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen from dispatching his captain. Urahara and Aizen got into a short discussion about what has transpired at the site when Aizen and his subordinates began to walk away from the area. Tessai then yelled for Urahara to move as he cast Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to try to stop Aizen. Aizen countered the spell by using Bakudō #81 Dankū, Tessai is surprised that a lieutenant could block his Kidō with a spell of that level without incantation. He apologized to Urahara for letting them escape. thumb|right|190px|Tessai i Urahara opiekują się rannym [[Shinji Hirako|Shinjim]] Upon seeing the advanced state of the investigation team's injuries, Tessai told Urahara they can worry about Aizen and his subordinates later, and that right now they have to help Shinji and the others. Urahara told him that they can't treat them on site with their level of advanced state. Tessai figured that Urahara of all people must know how to deal with it as he appears to know about the phenomena of "Hollowfikacja", since Tessai himself had never heard of it. Urahara confirmed that he does but is unsure as to if it will work. Tessai told him that he will take the eight injured investigation squad members back to the 12 Dywizja quarters just as they are, as he is sure Urahara can save them with the equipment there. Urahara then questioned how he would accomplish such a thing, to which Tessai answers by using Jikanteishi and Kūkanten'i. Tessai explains that they are both forbidden techniques, so he asks that Urahara close his eyes and cover his ears. Upon their arrival at the 12th Division centrala, Urahara explained to him what Hollowfication is and how he came to know the term. Tessai was then shown the Hōgyoku by Urahara, as the latter elaborated that this creation of his could possibly save Shinji and the other victims. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi ratuje Tessaia i Uraharę However, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected. The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no rights to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a wynik, they were quickly sentenced with Urahara being sentenced to become human and to be exiled to the human world for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami." Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques". Before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by 2 Dywizja captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. thumb|right|190px|Tessai i Kisuke skrytykowani przez Yoruichi In the secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was for not letting her in on their plan and went on to explain that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototyp for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Tessai i jego drużyna idą po [[Kona]] After his exile, Tessai's life becomes a humble employee of the Urahara Shop. He is often seen helping Urahara with various manual tasks around the shop, one of which is keeping Jinta in line. When Ururu Tsumugiya mistakenly gives Kon to Rukia Kuchiki in place of the Soul Candy she ordered from the shop, Tessai decides not to blame Ururu for her error, saying that the contents could be trouble and asks Kisuke what they should do. Tessai accompanies Kisuke, Ururu and Jinta in a bid to recover the mod-soul before it causes any trouble. Tessai and the others find Kon and Urahara removes the mod-soul from Ichigo's body. During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura, Tessai accompanies Urahara, Ururu and Jinta to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami, Tessai carries Ichigo's body as the group escape from the authorities. When Rukia questions Urahara about the Quincy, Tessai comments that he has not heard anything about them for roughly two hundred years. During Uryū Ishida's challenge against Ichigo Kurosaki to prove the Quincy superiority against the Shinigami, Tessai informs Urahara that several cracks in the sky are merging and that preparations have been completed. He joins Kisuke and his fellow employees in fighting off countless Hollows with his bare hands, allowing Ichigo and Uryū to battle a Menos Grande. When Ichigo defeats the Menos, Tessai tells Jinta and Ururu that Urahara has found the right person. When Jinta says that Ichigo won without even trying and asks if he is really that strong, Tessai says that he answers that he is, and that he will learn to control his power sooner or later. Urahara then asks Tessai to repair the crack in the sky. Tessai removes some equipment from the bag he has been carrying and tells Kisuke that it is not a problem. When a cat arrives at Urahara's shop, Tessai tells Jinta that its name is Yoruichi, and it is Kisuke's only relative. Later when Ichigo nearly dies from injuries from Byakuya Kuchiki, Tessai lies on top of Ichigo after he has been healed. When he regains consciousness, Tessai calls Urahara, who promises to train Ichigo and make him strong enough to attempt to rescue Rukia. Once Ichigo has fully recovered, he returns to Urahara's shop and is brought to an underground area beneath it. As Urahara talks about the training ground, Ichigo tells Tessai that Kisuke has a habit of ignoring his customers and ranting. While Ichigo is fighting Ururu, he is knocked into the ground by her, prompting Tessai to ask if he is dead. Urahara replies that it is a good question, but he eventually emerges from the smoke. When Ururu kicks Ichigo into a large rock, Tessai catches Ichigo, cushioning his impact with the rock. thumb|left|190px|Tessai przecina Łańcuch Losu Ichigo Tessai then severs Ichigo's Łańcuch Losu, and pins him to the ground, which disappears from underneath them. They plummet into a large shaft, at the bottom of which is a special gas that will speed up Ichigo's Encroachment, to force Ichigo to become a Shinigami quickly, or else face becoming a Hollow. Tessai uses a high-level Bakudō to poprzedniaent Ichigo from using his arms to scale the sides of the shaft. After three days in the shaft, Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow. When the Bakudō restraining Ichigo begins to break, Tessai uses a more advanced version of it, which Jinta comments will kill Ichigo. Tessai responds that he must restrain him before he completes the transformation into a Hollow. Before the final part of the spell strikes him, Ichigo escapes in a large explosion wyniking from the awakening of his Shinigami and Hollow powers. Tessai later emerges from the Shattered Shaft uninjured, with just his glasses cracked, causing Jinta to call him a monster. Along with Jinta and Ururu, he watches as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, ensuring the safety of the two when the fighting gets too close to them. When Ichigo releases his Shikai, Tessai stares in silence at the unusual shape of it. Soul Society When Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū and Yasutora Sado arrive in Urahara's underground training area, Tessai is touched by Orihime's comments about the hidden area. Together with Urahara, Tessai activates a Senkaimon to allow the group and Yoruichi to travel to Soul Society. After Rukia is rescued, Ichigo and company return to the Świat Ludzi. As they exit the Dangai, they appear in the sky above Karakura Town. When Ururu wraps them up in a ball of fabric, Jinta prepares to strike them with his bat. Tessai, however, appears behind him and calls out "Tessai Death Catch". He grabs the ball, squashing Jinta between it and himself. Tessai sets the group down on a flying rug. Bount (tylko anime) Lieutenant Renji Abarai is actually staying at Kisuke Urahara’s but is constantly harassed at dinner by Tessai, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Jinta Hanakari. He begins to ask for seconds, but begins shaking and walks away once everyone finishes teases him. Kisuke and Tessai enjoy are having some tea at the Sklep Urahary, when Ichigo Kurosaki and the others storm inside with Kon in Ichigo's body. Ichigo pulls the Gikongan out of his body and asks Kisuke if he can leave his real body in his care. They discuss how they can defeat the strangers, and then they receive a call from Ririn telling him to go to the museum so that they can continue the game. This time, Kon gets to come along, but only after Uryū turns him into a backpack and Kon grovels the entire way there. Tessai is first seen when Ichigo, Uryu, Renji and Sado to investigate Orihime Inoue's 'kidnapping'. Later, when Urahara decides to analyze the tape recording of the kidnapper, Tessai alerts him to the presence of a dark cloud above them. Arrancar When Ururu is severely injured fighting the Arrancar Yylfordt Granz, Tessai heals the hole in her chest. Just before the surprise attack by Patros, Menis, and Aldegor, Tessai accompanies Urahara & Sado to pick up some supplies. He tells Jinta and Ururu to be sure they eat three meals a day and brush their teeth while they are away. While leaving, he hears Jinta say that they are wasting their time since the store hardly sells anything anyway. Tessai runs back and asks him if he said anything bad about the store, scaring Jinta. When the rebel Arrancar attack the Urahara Shop, Jinta and Ururu rush to tell Urahara and Tessai that Renji Abarai is fighting with the Arrancar. While running back, Tessai states that he is more worried about the store than Renji. They briefly come across Ulquiorra Cifer, but he quickly leaves. Upon arriving at the shop, Tessai realizes he has to rebuild a lot of the shop. After Orihime is abducted by Aizen, Tessai watches as Urahara opens the Garganta to allow Ichigo, Sado, & Uryū go to Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Tessai assists Kon with his Karakura-Raizer duties while Urahara is preparing to transfer Karakura Town to Soul Society. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Tessai is present when Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki visit the Urahara shop. Hitsugaya explains that the Tōjū have entered the living world and are a threat that must be stopped. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tessai serves tea to Ichigo, Rukia and Kisuke as they discuss Rukia's orders to appear before the Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Tessai later serves everyone as they have a barbeque. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Tessai powala Jintę, kiedy ten rzuca w chłopca piłką baseballową bez rękawic i niesie go do sklepu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 427, strony 12-14 Wewnątrz, po odzyskaniu przytomności powstrzymuje Jintę, mówiąc, że Karin Kurosaki jest w środku i robi zakupy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 15-16 Kiedy Orihime i Sado uwalniają się od działania Book of the End, Urahara zostawia ich pod opieką Tessaia i Isshina.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strona 2 Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz Kidō: As the former captain of Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Tessai is extremely skilled in this regard. He has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, including a level 99 Bakudō and level 88 Hadō spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in, despite having the majority of its power blocked by Aizen's defensive Kidō. He has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. This was shown when teleporting the Visored to Urahara's lab and freezing time around them to halt the Hollowfication process. He has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō, as seen from repeatedly healing Ichigo and his friends when battle-worn, even saving people from otherwise fatal injuries as shown from healing Ururu after she was impaled. Przenikliwy intelekt: Tessai has shown to be a very intelligent man. As the former captain of the Kidō Corps, he has advanced knowledge and understanding towards the flow of spiritual energy. He is also very knowledgeable of past and present events such as with the events of the Quincies' demise. Tessai has also shown himself to be highly perceptive to towards a person's demeanor, as shown from him knowing Kisuke would go in search for his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki despite being ordered not to. Ekspert walki wręcz: While specializing in Kidō, Tessai has shown himself a capable physical fighter, as shown from his ability to fight off countless Hollows unarmed. Zwiększona siła: He is also shown to have great physical strength, made apparent by his ability to smash a Hollow's head to pieces with a single, open-palmed thrust. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: In addition to his tremendous strength, Tessai has shown himself to be a highly resilient man. When Rukia kicked him from behind, she only succeeded in hurting herself while Tessai barely registered her presence from it. Also, when he was overwhelmed by Ichigo's awakening of his Shinigami powers, he emerged unfazed and merely complained about his glasses being damaged, causing Jinta to comment that he is like a monster. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan Korpusu Kidō, ma bardzo wysoką moc duchową. Jego Reiatsu jest tak duże, że potrafi używać wysokopoziomowych zaklęć w bardzo krótkim czasie, nie męcząc się przy tym. Zanpakutō Imię jak i wygląd jego Zanpakutō nie są nam znane. Nigdy nie zaobserwowano przy nim miecza. Możliwe, że laska, z którą chodził 110 lat temu może być jego Zanpakutō. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Ciekawostki * Podczas walki z Menosem Grande, w anime przedstawiono Tessaia z brodą. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni en:Tessai Tsukabishi